Innocence
by Streema
Summary: Naruto a abandonné son passé derrière elle! Tout devrait bien se passer! C'est ce qu'elle croyait... Non seulement, elle doit tout faire pour garder son secret mais en plus, tous les garçons du lycée veulent sa virginité! FemNaru
1. Chapter 1

_**Salut à tous! Je me présente, je suis Vitwo! Et ceci est ma première fanfic de Naruto!**_

_**Il n'y a aucun vols ni plagiats! Je déteste ça! J'ai juste repris l'idée du manga Loveless: des personnes possèdent des oreilles d'animaux ainsi qu'une queue jusqu'à ce qu'ils perdent leur virginité. Tous le reste est MON œuvre! **_

_**Ça fait longtemps que j'ai voulu écrire une fanfic sur Naruto et puis, il n'y a pas beaucoup de femNaruto dans les histoires françaises!**_

_**J'espère que celle-ci vous plaira ! Bonne lecture!**_

* * *

_**Innocence**_

Le jour j était enfin arrivé! J'allais enfin quitter ce satané village! Je n'avais plus qu'à déposer le dernier carton dans le camion et direction Konoha! Je n'arrivais pas à y croire, j'allais vivre dans une des villes les plus connues du monde!

La voix de mon parrain me sortit de ma rêverie.

_ Narutooo! Tu es prête?

_ Je n'ai plus qu'à me passer un petit coup de peigne et on pourra partir Ero sennin! lui répondis-je.

Il me regarda estomaqué.

_ Quoi?

_ Toi? Te soucier de ton physique? Toi, le garçon manqué?

_ ET ALORS? C'est bien mon droit de vouloir être mignonne le jour de mon arrivée à Konoha non? lui criais-je en brandissant mon poing.

Jiraya leva les mains en signe d'apaisement.

_ C'est bon. Calme-toi, je rigolais, sourit Jiraya. Vas te faire belle.

Je me forçait à me calmer et rentrais dans la maison ou plutôt mon ancienne maison. Malgré que j'ai vécu ici durant plusieurs années, je n'étais absolument pas triste. Au contraire, j'étais même heureuse de laisser cette vie derrière moi.

_Raaah! Il a failli gâcher ma bonne humeur! Mais rien ne m'enlèvera la joie que je ressens!_

Je montais les escaliers pour aller dans ce qui va être mon ancienne salle de bain. Je pris mon peigne et coiffai mes cheveux. Après les avoir bien démêlés, je m'observais dans le miroir à la recherche d'une moindre imperfection. En temps normal, je n'étais pas aussi narcissique mais ce déménagement était le premier pas pour changer de vie. Alors je pouvais bien faire un effort pour mon physique.

J'étais une fille assez grande avec de longs cheveux blonds qui arrivaient jusqu'aux reins. J'avais de très beaux yeux bleus que j'adorais car ils me rappelaient ceux de mon défunt père. Je levais les yeux pour vérifier si mes oreilles rouges étaient bien propres. Je fis la même chose avec ma queue rouge de renard. Bien qu'elles ne m'aient attiré que des problèmes, j'ai fini par bien les aimer.

Un sourire triste se dessinait sur mon visage.

Je claquais mes mains sur mon visage pour m'enlever cette mélancolie. Maintenant, mon miroir reflétait un grand sourire et des yeux déterminés.

_C'est beaucoup mieux! Je ne vais pas me laisser démonter par des stupides souvenirs! Là-bas, personne ne me connaîtra! Personne ne me montrera du doigt! Jiraya m'a dit qu'il y avait beaucoup moins de superstitieux dans les grandes villes!_

Après être montée dans le camion, je vis Jiraya me scruter de la tête au pied. Il avait l'air déçu.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

_ C'est ça pour toi « être mignonne »?

Je fronçais les sourcils, vexée.

_ C'est quoi le problème? Je suis bien propre et bien peignée, non?

_ Tu aurais pus faire un effort vestimentaire, soupira Jiraya.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont mes vêtements?

_Ben quoi? Je porte mon habituel t-shirt orange et mon pantalon noir._

_ Ils ne sont pas féminins! s'exclama Jiraya. Et t'aurais pu exceptionnellement te mettre du rouge à lèvre! Du gloss au moins! Tu as 16 ans maintenant! Tu dois te mettre en valeur!

Je détournais la tête de lui.

_ Je n'ai aucun conseil à recevoir d'un pervers qui écrit des stupides livres érotiques.

_ Petite insolente! Comment oses-tu critiquer mes chefs-d'œuvre? s'emporta Jiraya. Je suis devenu célèbre grâce à eux!

_ Pas de quoi être fier.

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, Jiraya s'arrêta devant une épicerie.

_ Je dois acheter de quoi manger, le voyage va être très long. Attends-moi là, dit Jiraya.

Je hochai la tête et m'installa confortablement sur mon siège en fermant les yeux.

_ Tu as vu? Elle va enfin partir.

_ Ce n'est pas trop tôt! Bon débarras!

J'ouvris les yeux et me tournai vers les sources de ces voix.

_ Cette stupide démone va enfin nous laisser en paix.

_Tss! Stupides commères! Vos charmantes paroles ne me blesseront pas cette fois. Vous et les autres habitants du village n'avez fait que me traiter que comme un déchet! Juste à cause d'une stupide superstition! Je ne m'attendais pas à un changement de comportement lors de mon départ!_

Je leur lançais un sourire méprisant.

Elles furent surprises et me lancèrent un regard de haine.

C'était bizarre. Ce regard m'avait toujours blessé mais aujourd'hui, je m'en moquais totalement.

La voix de Jiraya interrompit cet échange visuel.

_ Vous désirez quelque chose mesdames? demanda Jiraya d'une voix froide.

Les femmes l'ignorèrent et partirent.

Je souris. Même s'il n'a pas toujours été au village, il m'a toujours défendu des comportements des gens à mon égard. C'est un gros pervers mais un bon pervers quand même.

Après qu'il ait démarré la voiture, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de voir plusieurs personnes regarder dans notre direction avec des yeux remplis de haine. Leurs sourires m'énervaient.

_Sales enfoirés va! Ils sont tous heureux que je parte! C'est réciproque croyez-moi!_

Je détachai ma ceinture, j'ouvris la fenêtre et m'y pencha.

_ Naruto! Rassis-toi sur…

_ AU REVOIR CONNARDS! AU PLAISIR DE NE JAMAIS VOUS REVOIR! criai-je à pleins poumons en faisant des doigts d'honneurs avec un grand sourire.

Après s'être bien éloigné du village, je me remis sur mon siège sous les ricanements de Jiraya. Moi, je riais de tout mon cœur!

_Quels idiots! Ils étaient scandalisés! Si j'avais eu un appareil, j'aurais immortalisé ce moment pour l'encadrer dans ma chambre!_Trois heures plus tard, je ne pus m'empêcher d'être triste et de pousser un soupir. Comme pour montrer encore plus ma mélancolie, mes oreilles de renard se rabattirent sur ma tête sans que je leur demande.

* * *

_ Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? Je croyais que tu étais contente de partir, s'inquiéta Jiraya.

_ Je le suis. Mais je suis triste de laisser Kyuubi.

Des larmes commencèrent à se nicher dans le coin de mes yeux.

_ Naruto, on en avait déjà discuté. Un renard n'est pas un animal domestique! Crois-moi, il aurait été malheureux à Konoha! Tu as fait le bon choix!

_ Je sais mais…

_ Ne pleure pas, s'il te plait. Ça ne te ressemble pas. Je pense que tu as assez pleuré hier quand tu lui as fait tes adieux, dit Jiraya avec un sourire réconfortant.

_ J'AI PAS PLEURE!

_ D'accord, d'accord, souri Jiraya.

C'est vrai quoi! J'ai peut-être failli me dessécher mais ça ne voulait pas dire que j'étais une pleurnicharde!

Kyuubi était un renard que j'adorais. Je l'avais trouvé blessé dans la forêt il y a plusieurs années. Je ne savais pas si c'était parce que je l'avais soigné ou à cause de ma queue et de mes oreilles de renard mais il s'était attaché à moi. Il venait souvent me rendre visite à la maison. On s'amusait beaucoup ensemble. C'était mon seul ami.

Mais je savais que j'avais pris la bonne décision. L'erosennin n'a pas arrêté de me le confirmer. Même si j'étais persuadée qu'il en avait surtout assez d'éviter les crocs de Kyuubi et de demander toujours au docteur s'il avait la rage. Ben quoi? Je n'y étais pour rien si j'étais la seule personne que Kyuubi adorait!

Il sera beaucoup plus heureux dans sa forêt même si… Il passait toujours la plus grande partie de son temps chez moi…

_Non! Non! Il ne faut pas que je me laisse aller! C'est une nouvelle vie qui commence pour moi! Je vais aller dans un très bon lycée et me faire enfin des amis! Tout va très bien se passer! J'en suis sûre!_

* * *

_**Alors? Alors? C'était comment? (toute excitée!)**_

_**On va faire comme ça: si c'est bien, vous dites que c'est bien! Et si c'est nul, vous dites que c'est bien!**_

_**Je suis prête à recevoir vos conseils pour améliorer cette fic!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Salut! Salut! ^v^ **_

_**Désolée pour le retard! Pour me faire pardonner, j'ai écris un très long chapitre! J'espère qu'il vous plaira! **_

_**Merci beaucoup pour les reviews! Ils m'ont fait chaud au cœur! ^v^**_

_**Je dédicace ce chapitre à ma chère Yezel! Qui a presque terminé **__**Chaques pas que je fais**__** ! Je conseille à tous de lire cette superbe fic!**_

_**J'ai une idée de couple en tête mais je préfère le garder secret pour le moment! ^^**_

_**Bonne lecture!**_

* * *

**Chapitre 2:**

_Enfin! Je suis enfin à Konoha!_

J'étais tellement excitée que j'avais encore la force de courir dans toute la maison. Même après plus de quatre heures de route! Ma nouvelle vie allait enfin commencer!

Quelle dommage qu'il était plus de 22h. A cause de la nuit, je n'ai pas pu observer la ville! Il allait donc falloir que j'attende encore demain pour visiter la ville! Je poussais un profond soupir et montais mes affaires dans ma nouvelle chambre! J'ouvris la porte et observai l'intérieur. Ma chambre était assez grande, mon bureau était près de la fenêtre à droite de la pièce, mon lit était placé dans le coin gauche juste devant la porte. Je vérifiais la couleur des mur.

_Oui, parfait c'était bien rouge orangé comme je l'avais demandé. _

Je pouffais d'amusement en me souvenant de la « forte » discussion que j'ai eu concernant le papier peint avec Jiraya. Non mais franchement! J'ai une tête à m'entourer de rose? Je comprenais qu'il voulait que je sois plus féminine mais il y a des limites quand même !

Je posais mes cartons et allait à la fenêtre. J'essayais avec difficulté de voir ce qu'il y avait à l'extérieur mais il faisait trop sombre. Soudain, un grand cri me fit sursauter.

_ TOI? MAIS QU'EST-CE… AAARRRGH!

C'était la voix de Jiraya!

_ LÂCHES-MOI! MAIS LÂCHES-MOI! Hurla de nouveau Jiraya.

_Mais… Mais on l'attaque!_

Je descendis en courant les escaliers.

_ TIENS BON! J'ARRIVE! Criai-je.

Mais je me figeais en voyant le spectacle. Je vis avec stupeur une boule de poils rouge s'accrocher au mollet de l'ermite pervert qui l'agitait comme un dément.

Ce n'était pas possible! C'était…

_ NARUTO! DIS-LUI DE ME LACHER TOUT DE SUITE! m'ordonna Jiraya.

Un énorme sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres.

_ Kyuubi! m'exclamai-je.

C'était mon renard adoré! Il tourna la tête vers moi et décrocha ses griffes et ses crocs du mollet de mon parrain. Il courut vers moi et sauta dans mes bras grands ouverts. Je le serrais de toutes mes forces dans ma poitrine tandis que lui me léchait le menton. Nos queues s'agitaient en l'air montrant ainsi notre joie.

_ Kyuubi! Comment se fait-il que tu sois ici? riais-je.

_ Cette sale bête s'était cachée à l'arrière du camion! grogna Jiraya en massant sa jambe.

Je levai les yeux vers lui. Il était vraiment en colère! Je pouffai de rire. Le pauvre. Lui qui croyait être enfin débarrassé de ce « démon » comme il dit.

_ Kyuubi, ça veut dire que tu veux vraiment rester avec moi?

Mon renard poussa un petit jappement comme pour me dire oui. Je l'avais toujours dit! Mon renard était vraiment intelligent! Son attachement envers moi a fait fondre mon cœur. Il a réussi à me mettre les larmes aux yeux. Moi qui n'étais pourtant pas pleurnicharde!

_ Kyuubi… dis-je émue.

Je levai les yeux vers Jiraya.

_ Ermite pervert…

Il grogna.

_ Jiraya, me rattrapai-je, s'il te plait, mon parrain chéri que j'aime à la folie! On peut garder Kyuubi?

Il fronça les sourcils.

_ S'il te plait, toi qui es si fantastique! lui dis-je en lui montrant des yeux tout mignons.

Comme pour augmenter les chances, Kyuubi sortit aussi ses petits yeux de chien battu. Il poussa même des petits gémissements adorables. Qu'est-ce que je disais? Il était trop intelligent!

_ C'est bon! C'est bon! Arrêtez la version dramatique! dit-il en levant la main. De toute façon, je n'ai aucune envie de me retaper quatre heures de route!

_ YATAAAAAAA! hurlai-je d'un coup en sautant partout.

Je pris mon parrain dans mes bras et le serrai fort jusqu'à l'étouffer.

_ Merçiiii! Merci! Merci! Merci! Mon petit parrain chéri!

_ Eh! Du calme la tigresse! Sourit-il.

_ T'es vraiment le plus chouette des pervers! Le plus grand de tous les obsédés! Le plus…

_ Oui c'est bon! C'est bon! On a compris! grogna Jiraya. Mais je te préviens, la moindre morsure, je…

_ Il se tiendra bien. Promis! lui rassurai-je en lui faisant le v de la victoire avec mes doigts.

_ De toute façon, il te faudra de la compagnie quand je ne serais pas là.

C'est vrai. Jiraya voyageait toujours pour faire des recherches. Pour trouver « l'inspiration » comme il dit. Comme s'il ne pouvait pas mater les filles sous les douches ici! Je lui en ai toujours voulu pour ça mais à chaque fois qu'il me regardait avec son air désolé lors de ses départs, j'avais toujours l'impression qu'il y avait autre chose. Mais quand je lui en parlais, il niait. Pourtant je savais qu'il me cachait quelque chose. Mais ça ne servait à rien de discuter. Il était aussi têtu que moi et puis, il m'avait promis qu'un jour il m'expliquerait tout.

C'était avec un grand sourire que je passai ma première nuit à Konoha. J'avais Kyuubi dans mes bras en guise de peluche. Demain, je visiterais la ville et je montrerais à mon renard les chemins pour aller dans les bois. Jiraya m'a dit que Konoha était située juste au pied d'une montagne et qu'il y avait une très grande forêt. Une grande ville entourée de nature. Trop super! En plus, notre maison était à cotée des bois. Kyuubi sera donc dans son élément. Jiraya m'a même affirmé qu'il trouvera peut-être d'autres renards. Il y avait tout pour plaire à Kyuubi ici. Alors pourquoi l'erosennin avait voulu le laisser? J'ai failli rentrer dans une colère noire mais l'erosennin m'avait affirmé qu'il pensait que c'était mieux de laisser Kyuubi dans son lieu de naissance.

_Mouaih. Il y aura toujours un doute. _

* * *

J'ouvris les yeux et éjectai ma couette, en réveillant au passage mon renard. Je sautais de mon lit et courrais vers la fenêtre. J'allais enfin visiter Konoha! Au diable, les cartons qui restaient ! Les babioles à ranger! Ça pouvait attendre!

_ Kyuubi! Aujourd'hui, je profite de la ville! Je fais les magasins, les restos, je bronze au sole….

_Hein?_

_NANIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII?_

Je me collais contre la vitre de la fenêtre.

_Mais c'est quoi ça? Le temps est ultra pourri! Il pleut à torrent! C'est une vraie averse!_

Je descendis les escaliers à la quatrième vitesse.

_ ERMITE PERVEEEEEEEEEERT!

Jiraya cracha son café sous la surprise.

_ Quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

_ C'est quoi ce temps? Il devrait faire un temps super aujourd'hui! lui criai-je en pointant la fenêtre.

_ Qu'est-ce que j'y peux?

_ Mais comment je peux visiter la ville moi?

_ Tu sais ce que c'est un parapluie? demanda Jiraya agacé.

_ Mais tu as vu le temps? La pluie est assez forte pour percer le tissu! m'écriai-je

_ De toute façon, pluie ou pas, nous devons aménager la maison.

_ Mais… Ma visite?… Mes magasins?… Mes restos?… Ma sieste sous le soleil?… pleurnichai-je.

_ Désolé mais ce sera pour demain, soupira Jiraya.

_ Mais c'est l'école demain!

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent. Je pris une voix suspicieuse après avoir froncé les sourcils.

_ Ah d'accord. Je vois. J'ai tout compris.

_ Hein?

Je pointais du doigt l'erosennin.

_ C'est toi n'est-ce pas! Tu as tout orchestré pour que je reste enfermé ici! Ramènes tout de suite le soleil ou je… AÏE!

Il venait tout juste de me frapper derrière la tête.

_ Ça y est? T'as fini? Ça va mieux? Ton délire est passé? N'hésites pas de me le dire surtout!

Énervé, Jiraya brandissait son poing au-dessus de ma tête.

_ Oui. Oui, répondis-je en me massant le crâne.

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Jiraya.

_ Très bien. Maintenant, vas prendre ton petit déjeuné et ensuite tu vas te préparer! Aujourd'hui, on va recevoir de la visite!

_ De la visite?

* * *

Il était une heure de l'après-midi quand la sonnette sonna à l'entrée. Je courus dans le couloir pour ouvrir la porte. Dés que je vis le sourire de l'invitée, je sautais dans ses bras. Celle-ci me rattrapa et me serra jusqu'à m'étouffer dans sa grosse poitrine. Ça m'avait manqué!

_ Mamie Tsunade!

_ Bonjour Naruto, sourit Tsunade.

Elle me lâcha et m'observa de la tête au pied.

_ Dis donc, tu as encore grandi!

_ Eh oui! Par contre, toi tu n'as changé! souris-je à pleine dent.

C'était bien vrai. Elle avait beau avoir 53 ans, elle n'avait toujours pas une seule ride et sa poitrine était toujours aussi grosse! Jiraya arriva pour la saluer et la fit entrer. Il m'avait dit que Tsunade allait nous aider à aménager. Celle-ci a même affirmé qu'une femme était indispensable pour rendre une maison confortable.

_Non mais! Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ça? Et moi, je ne pouvais pas la rendre conviviale cette baraque? Ça veut dire quoi ça? Que j'ai des goûts horribles?_

Six heures plus tard, on avait enfin terminé. Les cartons jetés et la maison rangée. J'étais crevée! Je ne ferais pas ça tous les jours! J'étais sûre que cela aurait été plus rapide s' _il_ avait été là lui aussi.

Je me tournais vers Tsunade.

_ Iruka ne viendra pas?

_ Non. Il en est d'ailleurs très désolé. Il rentrera d'un voyage de classe vraiment très tard. Il aurait préféré te souhaiter la bienvenue lui-même mais il y a eu beaucoup de retard avec un car. Ensuite ça s'est enchaîné avec les trains.

J'étais un peu déçue mais je savais qu'Iruka n'étais pas responsable. Après tout ce qu'il a fait pour moi, je n'ai pas le droit de lui en vouloir.

_ Ce n'est pas grave! souris-je. Je le verrais bien demain! Tu m'as bien mise dans sa classe mamie Tsunade?

_ Oui, ne t'inquiètes pas. Tu auras comme professeur principal, Mr Umino Iruka.

Je souriais à pleine dents! Comme quoi ça servait d'être proche de la directrice d'un des lycées les plus prestigieux du pays! Il était garanti que j'irais toujours au lycée avec le sourire!

Tsunade se leva et se dirigea vers moi. Elle m'annonça avec une voix grave.

_ Par contre, il va falloir changer quelque chose avant de commencer une nouvelle vie ici.

Je l'interrogeais du regard.

_ Quoi donc?

_ Il va falloir teindre ta queue et tes oreilles.

_ HEIN? Tu plaisantes j'espère! Criai-je en me couvrant mes oreilles de renard.

Ce fut Jiraya qui prit la parole.

_ Naruto. Tu ne veux pas que tout recommence n'est-ce pas?

Je me tournais vers lui.

_ Mais Ero-sennin! Tu m'as dit qu'ici les gens étaient…

_ Pas tous! Je te l'ai dit ça aussi.

Je ne dis plus rien.

_ Naruto. C'est vrai qu'il y a moins de gens intolérants mais il vaut mieux ne prendre aucun risque. Il ne suffit que d'une seule personne pour pourrir un grand nombre. Est-ce que tu veux vraiment revivre ce que tu as enduré pendant des années?

La solitude… Les persécutions… Les yeux remplis de haines… Les mots blessants… Non… Jamais…

_ Plus jamais… répondis-je avec les yeux sombres.

Tsunade posa sa main sur ma tête et me caressa les cheveux avec tendresse. Tendresse… Une chose que je n'ai pas beaucoup eue. Et que je ne recevrais sans doute pas par d'autres si on savait que j'étais une jinchuuriki.

_ Ne t'inquiètes pas. Il suffit juste de changer la couleur, c'est tout.

La voix de Tsunade a été chaleureuse, maternelle même. Ça m'a fait tirer un léger sourire mais je savais que mes yeux montraient toujours ma tristesse. Je sentis une main sur mon épaule et je me tournais vers Jiraya qui me montrait un grand sourire.

_ Allez! Ne me dis pas que t'as peur de te teindre quand même?

Je fronçais les sourcils.

_ QUOI? Comment tu peux penser ça?

_ Ben… Vu comme t'es récalcitrante…

_ MAIS CA VEUX PAS DIRE QUE J'AI PEUR!

Tsunade et Jiraya se bouchèrent les oreilles.

_ Tu vas voir si j'ai peur! Tsunade-baachan, viens! On va dans la salle de bain!

Je fonçais dans la salle de bain sans voir des sourires amusés et les deux adultes qui se tapaient dans la main.

* * *

_Je crois bien que je me suis fait avoir._

J'étais arrivée à cette conclusion deux heures plus tard. Et mes oreilles et ma queue étaient toujours recouvertes de cette horrible substance orange et puante! C'était insupportable! Et il fallait que je fasse ça tous les mois? Pas possible!

Tsunade m'a enfin rincé et m'a bien enlevé ce qui restait. Après m'avoir bien séché au sèche-cheveux, elle me regarda et sourit.

_ C'est parfait!

Je me regardais dans le miroir. Maintenant, mes oreilles avaient la couleur normale d'un renard, orange. Je pris ma queue. Elle aussi était bien orange sauf le bout qui était blanc. Par contre, la racine de mes cheveux qui se trouvaient au niveau de mes oreilles était aussi orange. Tsunade m'a affirmé qu'on ne le remarquerait pas. Ça me faisait bizarre. J'étais un peu triste car ils n'avaient plus la couleur des cheveux de ma mère mais il le fallait bien. Avoir la queue et les oreilles d'un renard rouge étaient la marque du bijuu Kyuubi, le démon renard aux neuf queues. Et que moi, j'étais son jinchuuriki.

Jinchuuriki... Une personne possédant les oreilles et la queue d'un bijuu. Nous étions neuf au total dans le monde. Nous apparaissons à chaque génération. Il semblerait que nous avions des capacités que les autres n'avaient pas. Des capacités effrayantes dont je ne connaissais pas les détails malgré mon envie d'en savoir plus. Mais c'était un sujet tabou dans le village et Jiraya n'a pas arrêter de m'affirmer : « moins tu sais, mieux ce sera! »

Moi pour ma part, je n'ai rien de spécial et pourtant, Kyuubi est le plus fort des neuf. Nos sois-disantes capacités effrayaient les autres et il paraîtrait que nous avions un caractère morbide. C'est ce que contenaient les légendes. D'ailleurs, ces « charmantes » histoires nous décrivent comme des machines à tuer. D'horribles monstres aimant le sang. Par conséquent, nous n'étions pas du tout aimer par la majorité de la population. C'était d'ailleurs la raison pourquoi nous nous cachions des autres. Mais à l'aide d'une chance incroyable, j'ai pu rencontrer un autre jinchuuriki quand j'avais douze ans. C'était un garçon de mon âge qui avait vécu un temps au village. Notre situation commune nous avait rapprochés. On se partageait nos joies et nos peines. Il a été le seul enfant à m'approcher tout comme j'étais la seule à l'approcher. J'ai mis beaucoup de temps à me remettre de son déménagement. Souvent, je me demandais comment il allait.

Durant le dîner, Tsunade m'a montré le chemin du lycée sur un plan. Comme la maison était loin du centre-ville, il me faudrait environ vingt à trente minutes pour y aller à pied.

_Quelle poisse! Il faudra donc que je me lève plus tôt que quand j'étais au village!_

Le matin était vite arrivé. J'étais enfin prête pour partir au lycée! Je me regardais encore dans le miroir. Franchement, l'uniforme n'était pas terrible. Un classique uniforme marin avec un haut blanc à manches longues et une jupe bleue. Pour une école super prestigieuse, elle manquait cruellement d'imagination. Après avoir fait un bisou sur la tête de Kyuubi, je pris le plan de la ville et sortit sans dire au revoir à Jiraya. Ce vieux pervers était toujours en train de dormir. Il n'avait pas arrêté de picoler du saké avec la vielle durant la soirée.

_Quand ce n'est pas les filles, c'est l'alcool! Tu parles d'un parrain! Il aurait quand même pu faire l'effort de m'accompagner au lycée lors de mon premier jour d'école!_

J'essayais de me calmer en fixant le plan. Tsunade m'a avertit qu'étant nouvelle, il fallait que j'ai dix minutes d'avances.

Je vis une personne aller dans ma direction et je me figeais. C'était la première fois que je rencontrais les habitants de Konoha. L'angoisse d'être à nouveau rejeté me tiraillait. J'avais beau dire que mon déguisement était parfait, mon inquiétude grandissait à chaque pas de la vielle dame faisait. Elle n'était plus qu'à trois mètres de moi. Deux mètres. Un mètre… Trois pas… Un pas… Je me tendis lorsqu'elle posa un regard sur moi. Elle fit une chose que je n'attendais pas. Elle me montra un doux sourire dont je lui rendis nerveusement. Elle continua son chemin. J'ai voulu approfondir l'expérience car après tout, il fallait bien que je m'entraîne pour que tout se passe bien au lycée. Au bout de quelques instants, j'appelai la dame.

_ Excusez-moi!

La vielle dame se tourna vers moi avec un regard interrogateur.

_ C'est bien le bon chemin pour aller au lycée Konoha Gakuen?

Elle sourit de nouveau.

_ Oui, ne t'inquiètes pas. Tu es sur le bon chemin.

_ Merci beaucoup madame!

Je comptais reprendre la route mais sa voix me retint.

_ Dis-moi. Quel âge as-tu jeune fille?

_ Je viens d'avoir mes seize ans.

Elle semblait satisfaite.

_ Quelle soulagement de voir qu'il existe toujours des jeunes avec des valeurs morales.

_ Hein?

Avant que j'ai pu lui demander des explications, elle reprit sa route. Je repris donc la mienne avec pleins de questions dans la tête. Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait dire par là. En quoi avoir seize ans signifiait qu'on avait des valeurs morales? De quelle moralité elle parlait? J'ai été polie d'accord mais…

BANG!

Perdue dans mes pensées, j'étais rentrée brutalement dans quelqu'un qui arrivait à ma gauche dans un carrefour. Mon front avait violemment rencontré le menton d'un garçon. Quel choc! Je plaquais mes mains sur mon front pour essayer de faire disparaître la douleur tandis que le garçon massait sa mâchoire.

_ Tu ne peux pas regarder où tu vas? me dit-il avec un ton froid et mordant.

J'ouvris les yeux qui rencontrèrent des yeux exaspérés d'une couleur d'un noir profond. Ses cheveux étaient de la même couleur que ses yeux tandis que sa peau était laiteuse. Il devait avoir mon âge malgré qu'il n'avait ni queue ni oreilles signifiant ainsi que c'était un "adulte".

_ Désolée. J'étais perdue dans mes pensées.

Il prit un air hautain et énervé.

_ Fais attention la prochaine fois.

Je fronçais les sourcils.

_ Pas besoin de prendre tes grands airs! Je me suis excusée, non? Si tu crois que c'était un plaisir de me fracasser le crâne, tu te trompes! Surtout par un prétentieux comme toi! m'énervai-je.

Il poussa un soupir.

_ Idiote.

_ DE QUOI?

Je l'empoignais par le col.

_ Tu peux répéter ça?

Il me fit lâcher son uniforme de lycée et me tourna le dos pour partir.

_ Tu t'enfuis, espèce de lâche?

_ Pas du tout. Je ne veux juste pas être contaminé par la stupidité d'une pucelle.

Mon visage était rouge de colère, je grinçais des dents, je serrais les poings et ma queue était toute hérissée. J'étais prête à le rétamer pour le laisser inerte dans la rue. Mais comme je ne voulais pas être en retard à mon premier jour d'école, je lui hurlais simplement un :

_ CRETIN D'ABRUTI DE CONNARD DE MERDE!

Et je tournais les talons pour aller à la direction opposé de cet abruti. Il a réussi à gâcher mon plaisir. Non mais, pour qui il se prenait ce crétin? En plus, me traiter de stupide pucelle. A l'entendre, on dirait que c'était une insulte d'être vierge! Qu'est-ce qu'il croyait? Que perdre sa virginité signifiait qu'on était meilleur que les autres? Crétin va! Lui par contre, je suis sûre qu'il a dû la perdre très jeune!

Je préférais l'oublier et aller tranquillement au lycée. Je regardais le nom de la rue où je me trouvais et consultais la carte.

_Bah? Elle n'est pas sur la carte?_

Je regardais de nouveau la carte.

_Mais je suis où moi?_

Je regardais dans toutes les directions.

_ AAAAAAAHH! JE SUIS PERDUE!

* * *

J'ai fini par trouver le lycée avec quinze minutes de retard. Et en ce moment même, je me faisais gentiment passer un savon par la charmante directrice de l'école.

_ Non mais c'est un scandale! Je t'avais pourtant bien dit d'arriver un quart d'heure avant et non après! Qu'est-ce que tu n'as pas compris là-dedans?

_ Mais je…

_ Ne me coupes pas la parole!

Je rebaissais de nouveau la tête. Quand Tsunade étais comme ça, mieux valait ne pas en rajouter. Elle était tout à fait capable d'encastrer un homme dans un mur. Littéralement.

_ Tu m'avais pourtant bien affirmé que tu arriverais à l'heure! C'est ton premier jour bon sang! Si je ne t'avais pas dit de venir en avance, tu serais venue une heure plus tard c'est ça?

_ Mais je te dis que je n'y suis pour rien! Je me suis trompée de chemin à cause d'un…

_ Je ne veux pas le savoir! Allez viens! Je t'emmène dans ta classe! Me coupa-t-elle en me montrant le chemin.

_Elle commence bien la journée! Et tout ça à cause de l'autre con! Quand je pense que j'ai préféré ne pas lui faire sa fête pour éviter de ne pas arriver en retard! Si j'avais su, je l'aurais explosé sur place!_

On arrivait devant une salle de classe. Tsunade frappa à la porte et on entendit un "Entrez". Elle rentra à l'intérieur tandis que moi, j'attendais dans le couloir.

_ Kakashi. Votre nouvelle élève est enfin arrivée.

_ Parfait.

J'entendis Tsunade m'appeler.

_ Tu peux venir Naruto.

Le grand jour était enfin arrivé. Bon tout d'abord, je devais faire une bonne impression. Je mis un pied dans la classe et je vis mon professeur qui m'attendait. Celui-ci devait avoir la trentaine et pourtant, il avait les cheveux gris. Il avait un air somnolent et malgré un curieux masque qui lui cachait le bas du visage, on pouvait deviner qu'il était plutôt bel homme. Il avait l'air un peu surpris de me voir mais c'étais peut-être mon imagination.

Sans regarder la classe, je me mis devant le tableau et montrais à tous un beau sourire.

_ Bonjour à tous et désolée pour le retard! Je me présente, je m'appelle Naruto Uzumaki!

J'entendis un léger « mignonne » qui me fit sourire encore plus. On dirait que ma présentation marchait.

_ Je suis très contente d'être ici et j'espère qu'on s'entendra bien!

J'entendis dans la salle un garçon dire « Eh moi donc ma vielle! » et un autre chuchoter « Rêves pas trop! C'est moi qui vais l'initier! »

_M'initier? A quoi?_

Je regardais avec attention les élèves et ce que je vis me fis reculer brutalement jusqu'au tableau.

_MAIS C'EST QUOI CA?_

Pratiquement tous les élèves n'avaient…

_ NANIIIIII?

_Mais où est leur queue? Et leurs oreilles? Mais où je suis tombée moi?_

Ma tête se tourna de droite à gauche sous les regards amusés des élèves et de Tsunade. Filles. Garçons. Aucuns n'avaient de signes animales.

_ JE SUIS LA SEULE PUCELLE DE LA CLASSE?

J'entendis des rires dans la classe et je vis plusieurs choses qui m'inquiétaient. Plusieurs garçons me regardaient bizarrement. Ce regard. Où je l'avais déjà vu? Je réfléchissais jusqu'à ce que ça fasse tilt dans ma tête. Jiraya! C'est le regard de Jiraya quand il regarde les jolies filles! C'était exactement le même regard… lubrique?

Il est dirigé sur… moi?… Ce regard?

_M'i… m'initier?_

* * *

_**Alors? Ca vous a plu? ^^**_

_**Envoyez-moi vite vos avis!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Salut ! C'est moi Vitwo ! ^v^**_

_**Et non, je ne suis pas morte ! Je sais, je sais ! Ca fait un an que je n'ai pas continuer la fic. Je suis vraiment désolée de vous avoir fait attendre ! Je sais ce que vous pensez ! « Comment ose-t-elle nous faire attendre alors qu'elle harcèle les autres auteurs pour qu'ils soient plus rapide ? » Ben tout ce que je peux dire, c'est que c'est plus facile de lire que d'écrire ! Ca vous va ?... Non ? Pardooooonnn ! T_T Je suis une fainéante ! J'avoue !**_

_**Mais au moins, je n'ai pas abandonné cette fic ! C'est déjà bien non ? Je vous laisse lire cette fic que je dédie à ma chère amie Kéléhane et Yuki ! ^v^**_

_**Je remercie sincèrement tous ceux qui m'ont laissé une review ! Merci à Kéléhane et Yuki , **__**NarutoUzumakiFiction, Lenne26, Crownclown123, Kiranosabaku, Natsuko123, Dj, Aya72, Elvira-baba, AkuriAtsuki, Yezel, Erikadu19, Moka-girl. Vos gentils messages m'ont fait chaud au cœur !^^**_

* * *

_M'initier ? M'initier à quoi ?_

Je regardais le garçon qui avait prononcé ces mots. C'était un garçon brun avec de drôles triangles rouges dessinés sur ses joues. Il me regardait avec un drôle de regard. D'ailleurs, à bien y regarder, presque **tous **les garçons me fixaient de manière étrange. Bien qu'il n'y avait ni mépris ni haine, je n'aimais pas mais alors pas du tout leurs regards. Ils me firent frissonner. Ils me fixaient comme si j'étais une bête de foire. On aurait dit une bande de gamins affamés devant un gâteau. J'ignorais la raison mais je sentais que j'étais mal mais alors très mal barrée !

La dernière phrase n'arrêtait pas de me trotter dans la tête.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire ce tatoué avec son initiation ? Il veut m'initier à quoi ? A un club ? Un club de quoi ? De sport ? D'art ? De scientifique ? De politique ?_

Je l'observais avec curiosité en penchant ma tête sur le côté. Nos regards se croisèrent. Il me fit un signe de sa main et je vis un sourire stupide se dessiner sur ses lèvres. J'avais l'impression qu'il essayait de me charmer. Mais c'était sans succès. Il me montrait plutôt un air demeuré qui aurait fait fuir n'importe qui. Même Kyuubi se serait sauvé la queue entre les jambes.

_Mouaih! Sans vouloir être méchante, j'ai pas trop l'impression qu'il fasse partie des intellos celui-là ! Mais alors, il veut m'initier à quoi ?_

J'essayai d'écouter un peu mieux les chuchotements qui circulèrent dans la classe.

_ Désolé vieux ! Mais c'est moi qui vais m'en occuper !

_ Non ! C'est à moi de l'initier !

_ Et puis quoi encore ? Ce sera moi !

Je remarquais qu'il n'y avait que les garçons qui parlaient de cette initiation tout en me regardant avec un air lubrique. Les filles, elles, avaient un regard désolé pour moi mais ça se voyait bien que ce n'était pas du tout sincère avec leurs sourires en coin. Certaines rigolaient même ! Ne comprenant pas leur amusement, je fis un tour sur moi-même afin de voir ce qui clocha chez moi. Je regardai mes habits, mes chaussures, mes mains. Je ne vis rien qui expliquerait leur attitude. D'ailleurs, en y réfléchissant bien, Tsunade m'aurait averti si j'avais quelque chose de bizarre. J'avais beau réfléchir, je ne voyais pas.

_ On dirait qu'elle ne comprend pas, ricana une voix.

Je relevai la tête vers les élèves et vis la classe entière s'amuser de mon incompréhension. D'ailleurs, même Tsunade et Kakashi-sensei essayèrent aussi, avec difficulté, de s'empêcher de rigoler. Le pire, c'était que j'avais l'impression d'être stupide ici ! Pour eux, la raison de cette situation leur semblait tellement évidente. Leurs sourires semblaient me dire, « Tu ne comprends pas ça ? Tu es bête ou quoi ? »

Là je craquais,

_ J'AI UN BOUTON SUR LE NEZ OU QUOI ?

Mon cri les fit sursauter mais au lieu de se calmer comme je l'espérais, tous les élèves éclatèrent de rire. Certains tapaient les mains sur leur tables, d'autres se tenaient le ventre. Leurs visages étaient tous rouge. Moi aussi j'étais rouge. Rouge de colère.

_ Au moins, il y en a qui s'amuse ! grommelai-je.

_Moi qui voulais faire bonne impression, c'est loupé ! Je connais une vielle qui va entendre parler de moi. De toutes les classes qui avaient dans ce foutu lycée, elle a fallu qu'elle me mette dans celle qui regroupe les tarés dépravés !_

Je tournai ma tête vers Tsunade et lui lança un regard noir. Elle ne fit que détourner les yeux avec un sourire aux lèvres.

_C'est ça rigole, rigole ! T'inquiètes pas ma vieille ! Je vais bien m'occuper de toi ce soir !_

Des claquements de mains de Kakashi-sensei calmèrent les élèves, certains avec difficultés.

_ Allons, allons les enfants ! Vous mettez votre nouvelle camarade dans l'embarras. Laissez-la se présenter, dit Kakashi-sensei avec flegme. Je crus voir un sourire sous son masque.

Le professeur se tourna vers moi et me fit signe de continuer ma présentation. Je l'aurais faite avec plaisir mais il y avait un petit problème. La colère m'avait fait oublier le discourt que je m'étais préparée durant la nuit. C'étais un gros blanc dans ma tête. Je restais tout simplement devant le tableau à échanger des regards avec les élèves. Je me rendis compte que j'avais l'air bien stupide à ne rien faire. Heureusement, Kakashi-sensei me sortit de cette situation embarrassante.

_ Tu as peut-être une question ?

Une question ? La seule chose qui me vint à l'esprit fut :

_ Vous êtes tous mariés ?

Un énorme silence régnait à présent dans la salle. Qui fut vite briser par des éclats de rire. Je rougis de gêne me rendant compte du ridicule de la question. Je n'avais pas réfléchi. Sur le coup je m'étais dit que c'était mieux que de jouer les statues.

_ Franchement, à notre âge, tu nous vois avec la bague au doigt ? pouffa un garçon aux cheveux blanc.

_Je rêve ou il a des dents de requin ?_

_ Alors, vous êtes tous amoureux ?

Les rires ne firent qu'augmenter. Encore une fois, je me maudis de ne pas tourner sept fois ma langue dans ma bouche. Iruka, Jiraya et Tsunade me l'avaient conseillé des centaines de fois. Pourquoi je n'écoutais jamais moi ?

_ Certains oui, d'autres non, me répondit, entre deux éclats de rires, une fille avec des cheveux… roses ?

_C'est quoi ça ? Une teinture bubble-gum ? La vieille autorise ça au lycée ? _

___ Tu as d'autres questions stupides qu'on rigole encore un peu ? me questionna une fille blonde.

_ Elles sont passées où vos oreilles et vos queues ? dis-je au tac au tac.

Là cette fois-ci, tout le lycée devait entendre les rires provenant de la salle 2B. Certains élèves se roulèrent par terre. D'autres s'étouffèrent dans leurs rires. Et moi, je fulminai sur place priant qu'ils meurent tous de rire.

_ Je vais pisser dans mon froc ! s'esclaffa le garçon brun tatoué.

_ Là c'est le coup de grâce ! s'étrangla une fille aux cheveux marron coiffés avec des macarons.

_ Tu ne connais pas les bases ? Si tu veux, je peux t'apprendre, me dit calmement un garçon aux cheveux longs. Son sourire séducteur me mit mal à l'aise.

_ Je connais le mode d'emploi merci ! hurlai-je en agitant les bras et le visage rouge.

Je me tournai vers Tsunade et me pencha vers elle.

_ Rassures-moi, c'est pas…, lui chuchotai-je.

_ Quoi ? me demanda-t'elle.

_ C'est pas… .

_ Je n'entends rien !

Bon sang ! Je n'allais tout de même pas poser cette question avec un haut parleur non plus ! Je m'étais déjà assez humilier pour la journée ! J'observai les élèves qui tentèrent d'entendre notre discussion. J'essayais encore une fois de chuchoter un peu plus fort.

_ C'est pas inscrit dans… …. N'est-ce pas ?

_ Mais parles plus fort ! Je n'entends rien ! s'énerva Tsunade.

_Là je craque !_

__ _C'EST PAS INSCRIT DANS LE PROGRAMME SCOLAIRE DE PERDRE SA VIRGINITE ? hurlai-je.

Et une nouvelle fois, les élèves explosèrent de rire. Je les regardai tous avec indignation se tordre de rire, se rouler par terre, taper dans les murs de la salle. Je savais bien que ma question était stupide mais c'était la seule qui aurait pu m'expliquer que tous mes futures camarades aient pu perdre leur virginité. S'il y en avait juste un ou deux, ça ne m'aurait pas gêné. Après avoir vécu comme un paria, je n'avais aucun préjugé, j'étais une personne tolérante. Chacun avait le droit de vivre comme il le voulait. Mais là, être la seule pucelle de la classe était assez déstabilisant. Ils avaient le même âge que moi et pourtant, ils étaient tous passés à la casserole. On dirait même qu'ils en étaient fiers. C'était comme ça dans les grandes villes ? Dans le village où j'habitais, les mineurs qui se faisait volontairement dépuceler étaient considérés comme des dépravés. Pour ma part, je ne les qualifiais pas comme des pervers. C'était leur choix, je le respectais. Mais j'étais tout de même d'accord que c'étais mieux de perdre notre virginité après le mariage.

_C'est tout de même pas une mentalité ringarde ça ? Ne me dites pas que l'intolérance de ces cons de villageois m'aurait contaminé ? _

La panique de savoir que je pourrais ressembler aux villageois commençait à m'envahir jusqu'à ce que je me rappelle que je tenais cette idée d'Iruka. Il m'avait toujours affirmé qu'une jeune fille devait attendre le mariage. Même Jiraya me l'avait ordonné alors qu'il était lui-même un gros pervers ! Tsunade aussi me l'avait affirmée.

_« Une jeune fille de bonne famille ne doit pas se faire dépuceler avant le mariage ! » m'avait-elle dit._

Je me souvenais très bien que je la regardais de façon sceptique quand elle m'avait dit ça. Après tout, elle n'était pas passée à l'église quand elle a perdu ses propres oreilles et sa queue.

« _A moins qu'elle ne se considérait pas comme une fille bien éduquée » avais-je pensé en ricanant._

Le garçon aux cheveux blanc me ramena sur terre.

_ En fait, pour passer en classe supérieure. Il faut montrer à toute la classe une vidéo de nos ébats avec notre partenaire.

_ HEIN ? QUOI ? criai-je.

Je palissai à vue d'œil tandis que les autres s'esclaffèrent une nouvelle fois.

_ Allons Naruto. Tu ne vois pas qu'il plaisante ? me rassura Tsunade. Elle se tourna ensuite vers l'abruti aux cheveux blanc. Mr Suigetsu Hôzuki. Continuer ce genre de blague qui pourrait salir la réputation de mon établissement et vous pouvez dire adieu à votre diplôme.

Au lieu de donner un bon coup de poing dont j'avais le secret à ce Suigetsu, je me tournais plutôt vers Tsunade. Avec toutes ces émotions, je ne pouvais pas attendre que les cours se terminent pour avoir ma discussion avec elle. Mais au lieu d'avoir toute son attention, je la vis mettre sa main sur sa bouche afin de refouler son fou rire. Ce qui m'énerva encore plus.

_ Madame Senju.

Elle ne semblait pas m'écouter.

_ Madame Senju.

Elle se pencha en avant pour cacher son rire.

_ La vieille !

Là cette fois-ci, elle m'entendait. Les élèves étaient surpris de cette familiarité et que leur directrice n'étranglait pas la petite nouvelle. Mais je m'en fichais royalement.

_ Dis-moi, quand comptais-tu me prévenir de ce détail ?

Elle sourit.

_ Quel détail ?

_ Fais pas l'innocente ! C'est quoi cette arnaque que tu m'as faite ? m'impatientai-je.

_ Il n'y a pas d'arnaque, m'expliqua calmement Tsunade. Tu es inscrite dans mon lycée à Konoha et tu as comme professeur principal, Mr Iruka Umino. C'est bien ce qui était convenu non ?

_ Te moques pas de moi ! T'aurais quand même pu m'avertir que je serais la seule vierge de la classe ! Ca m'aurait évité de me ridiculiser !

_ J'y ai pensé. Mais on s'est dit avec Jiraya que c'était plus drôle comme ça, ricana Tsunade.

_ Quoi ? C'est un complot ? Je vais vous… Mais… C'est quoi ça ?

Mes yeux étaient attirés par sa main gauche. Comment j'ai pu ne pas le remarquer plus tôt ?

_ Tu ne le vois pas ? C'est une caméra. Jiraya voulait absolument voir tous les détails. Je pouvais bien lui faire ce petit plaisir.

Je ne dis rien. Je restais bouche-bée.

_ Jiraya et Iruka s'amuseront bien ce soir.

_ Comment ! Iruka aussi est dans le coup ? hurlai-je.

_ Pas du tout. Il n'est au courant de rien. Comme il s'inquiétait pour toi, il voulait qu'on te prévienne. On le lui a fait croire.

Je fulminais sur place. Si elle n'avait pas eu une force monstrueuse, je l'aurais étranglé devant toute la classe. J'entendis encore quelques rires des élèves. Je me tournais vers eux et leur lançais un regard noir. Ce qui hélas, ne les calmèrent pas. Je revis encore les garçons me dévisager.

_ Dites ! Ca vous embêterait d'arrêter de me fixer comme ça ? Vous savez pas que c'est impoli ? Bordel ! On dirait l'ermite pervers quand il veut se faire une… une…

Je regardais la classe avec de grands yeux. Je devenais de plus en plus pâle. Mon allusion à Jiraya m'avait donné l'information qui me manquait. Une information que j'aurais pu avoir plus tôt et qui confirmait que j'étais stupide de ne pas y avoir pensé plus rapidement.

_ Non. Ca ne peut pas être ça_, _tentai-je de me rassurer.

Mais leur sourire en coin me disait le contraire. Leurs yeux semblaient me dire, « Ca y est ? Tu as enfin compris ? »

Un garçon brun qui m'étais assez familier me dit,

_ Tu en as mis du temps pour comprendre.

Je me plaquais une nouvelle fois sur le tableau de la classe afin d'augmenter la distance entre moi et eux. Même si je savais que ça ne servait strictement à rien. J'essayais de leur montrer que je n'avais pas peur en leur montrant un sourire mais je n'arrivais qu'à faire une grimace. Mes oreilles de renard se baissaient et je n'arrêtais pas de trembler.

_ Eh bien ! Je vois que tu es excitée ! ricana le garçon brun avec un sourire narquois.

Je vis avec stupeur que ma queue de renard était entre mes jambes et relevait ma jupe, montrant ainsi mes cuisses. Je l'empoignai pour l'enlever de là avec un visage rouge de gêne.

_Je ne pouvais pas trouver pire comme situation !_

Les élèves se moquèrent de ma gêne. Mais contre toute attente, je me mis à rire avec eux en me grattant la tête. Ils se mirent à me regarder de façon perplexe. Je leur fis un sourire.

_ En tout cas, c'étais vraiment un plaisir de faire votre connaissance !

Je pris les mains du professeur et les serra. Ensuite, je saluais la salle.

_ Au revoir. A bientôt.

Je me dirigeais vers la porte mais une voix me figea sur place.

_ Où vas-tu comme ça Naruto ? Les cours ne sont pas finis ! dit Tsunade.

Je me tournais vers elle avec un sourire.

_ Là vous me voyez !

Et d'un coup, je me mis à courir.

_ Là vous me voyez plus !

Je m'enfuyais dans les couloirs tout en essayant de me souvenir du chemin pour atteindre la sortie. Mais c'était sans compter la vieille qui me courrait après.

_ NARUTO ! REVIENS ICI TOUT DE SUITE !

_ JAMAIS !

J'avais l'impression que les bruits de ses pas s'approchaient de moi.

_Bordel ! Elle a plus de cinquante piges ! Comment peut-elle être aussi rapide ?_

_ NARUTO ! ARRETE-TOI OU CA SE TERMINERA MAL POUR TOI !

Je la regardai par-dessus mon épaule et ce que je vis ne me fis qu'accélérer encore plus. Je poussais un cri d'horreur. Elle avait sa tête des mauvais jours. Tout comme la fois où j'avais jeté ses bouteilles de saké par erreur. Mes joues se souvenaient parfaitement des baffes qu'elle m'avait données. J'ai mal, rien que d'y penser.

_Maman ! Je ne veux pas mourir !_

Je vis les portails du lycée. Plus que quelques mètres et je pourrais essayer de m'échapper dans les rues. J'étais à quelques pas de réussir mais une main m'agrippait par la tête et me tira en arrière. Je tombais douloureusement sur les fesses. J'allais me mettre à hurler mais une aura menaçante me rendit muette. Je regardais en tremblant Tsunade, les bras croisés, sous sa forme de harpie.

_ Où voulais-tu aller comme ça ?

_ S'il te plait ! Laisses-moi partir ! l'implorai-je.

Elle se calma.

_ Désolée mais c'est non. Cette école est la meilleure du pays ! Rien que le fait d'y entrer, aide à ouvrir l'accès pour une prestigieuse université. Et vu tes notes tu en as bien besoin, déclara catégoriquement Tsunade.

Je me levais vers elle.

_ Et se faire dépuceler, ça va m'aider à augmenter mes note ? m'énervai-je.

_ Je n'y suis pour rien. Plains-toi aux parents des élèves, pas à moi !

_ TU veux que je fasse partie du groupe ?

_ Je te fais confiance pour ça, répondit Tsunade en haussant les épaules.

_ Et si l'un d'eux me force ?

_ Il n'y a pas encore eu de viol dans mon lycée.

_ Pas encore ? C'est censé me rassurer ? criai-je.

_ Ca ne sert à rien de crier. Tu restes ici un point c'est tout !

Je grinçais des dents.

_ Alors fais-moi changer de classe !

_ Ca ne servirait à rien.

_ Pourquoi ? T'es la directrice du lycée ! Ca devrait être facile pour toi !

_ Tu comprendras plus tard. Pour le moment, tu vas retourner dans ta classe.

_ Non ! dis-je en croisant les bras.

_ Tu vas y retourner maintenant, répéta t'elle en me regardant dans les yeux.

Mais je ne déviais pas mon regard.

_ J'ai dit non !

_ Naruto. Retournes-y, me dit-elle calmement.

_ Non j'ai dit ! Essayes de me forcer pour voir !

* * *

Et c'étais avec un gros œil au beurre noir que je franchissais de nouveau la porte de la salle. Les élèves étaient amusés de voir ma main plaquée sur mon œil droit.

_ Parce qu'en plus ce sont des sadiques ! grommelai-je.

Tsunade donna un sourire au professeur.

_ Je vous l'ai ramené. Soyez vigilant avec elle et tout se passera bien.

Elle se tourna vers moi.

_ Passes une bonne journée Naruto.

Je grognais devant son sourire. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à refermer la porte, je bloquais celle-ci avec mon poing.

_ MON EMPLOI DU TEMPS MERDE !

Elle rouvrit la porte avec un regard menaçant. Ma colère fut remplacée d'un coup par la peur.

_ Mon mon em-emploi du temps. S'il te plait, bégayai-je avec une petite voix en me reculant.

Elle retrouva son sourire et me tendis la feuille. Ensuite, elle partait de la salle de classe. Tandis que moi je respirais de soulagement.

_ Elle m'a épargné l'œil gauche. Merci mon Dieu.

Kakashi-sensei me fit une petite tape de consolation sur l'épaule.

_ Allez Naruto ! Tu peux aller t'assoir à la dernière place près de la fenêtre. me conseilla t'il avec un air amusé.

Je marchais avec une mine déprimée sous les regards convoiteurs des garçons. Je sentais que l'année allait être très longue. Je posais un regard sur mon voisin qui se trouvait à ma droite. C'était celui qui m'avait fait remarquer pour la position de ma queue. Après l'avoir bien regardé, je me figeai. Ces yeux noirs arrogants. Ces cheveux noirs dressés en pics vers l'arrière. Ce sourire narquois. C'était pas possible ! C'était…

_ LE SALAUD QUI M'A MIS EN RETARD !

* * *

_**Alors ça vous a plu ? ^v^**_

_**Vous me pardonnez ?**_

_**Votre attente a été satisfaite ? Faites le moi savoir please !**_


End file.
